A “bench jeweler” is a contemporary term often used to describe an all-around jeweler who has a larger set of skills than that of a production worker who merely files and solders rings. A bench jeweler usually has a wide range of knowledge and capable of original design, including major metal work, brazing, stone-setting, and finishing with fair ability.
A ‘bench pin’ is an operating surface developed over centuries by jeweler to provide a work surface customized for holding jewelry elements in place while the jeweler cuts, soldiers, and sands them, among other operations.
Bench pins are widely available from a multitude of sources, including small specialty jeweler suppliers, craft-oriented vendors, and online sources.
Bench pins tend to employ a clamp to mount their operating surface to a table top so the surface extends away from the table on which it is mounted and toward the user, so the table does not interfere with the user's arms or tools as they work jewelry pieces.
Every industry-standard bench pin has certain tools, including a v-shaped notch cut out of the surface, so users can use a cutting device that extends below the jewelry element. Other common elements include a pull-out tray to store oft-used supplies, some sort of lighting, and sinusoidal surfaces necessary to work round parts, such as rings.
Jewelers try to maintain their work surface at a vertical height between their shoulders and eye level, so they can view their work easily. This often presents a challenge, as tables and typical bench pins are mounted by placing the work surface on the mounting surface, and then using a simple clamp to hold the bench pin to the table. The end result is that jewelers often have to sit on a low chair, or bend to maintain the proper eye height of about the same height as the user's collar bone.
Jewelers also struggle with the extent of the bench pin from the table on which it is mounted. Bench pins are typically constructed so there is little range of extension—the mounting clamp of a bench pin must be mounted so it will hold the surface in place, and may have a couple of inches of adjustment, and often less.
Master jewelers who are teaching students struggle with bench pins as described, as available bench pins are not easily adjusted. That lack of adjustment leads to situations where a student may have a work station and seat that is correct for the student, but difficult for the master to use if he should need to demonstrate a technique.
The jewelry industry needs a bench pin that is easily adjusted without interim dismounting from a table mounting position, both by height and extension from the table.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.